Earthbound & Digimon Adventures
by K-fanfics
Summary: Your favorite Psychics : Ninten, Ness, Lucas, and Claus are the new digidestined saving the digital world. Tai and his friends are going to have trouble keeping an eye on both the physics and the digital world.
1. Prologue

My two favorite genres of all time are going to be in one story!㈴3

This will take some time but I will make sure this is story amazing✨✨㈇7

One of then four digimon is my favorite digimon of all, going to my favorite Earthbound character guess who is that character?

Please review and favorite this story

THANKS㈴3㈴3㈳9

* * *

Prologue

"Are you sure we can trust these kids?' Leomon ask Gennai in front of his house

"Yes, these kids have amazing powers, and with their digimon partners by their side they be mostly invincible" Gennai said smiling.

"But that kid Lucas.." Leomon said in a worry tone "Can he handle-"

"Of course he can handled his partner they basically have the same personality " Gennai awnsered " So does Claus, they're in good hands."

"What happens when they get in a argument, they be having trouble facing the enemy. Leomon said

"That's when Ninten and Ness comes in, they can end a fight with them in one conversation." Gennai laughed

"I guess so" Leomon sighed

"Don't worry Leomon, the digidestined will look after then"

"I know, I just hope they know what their dealing with" Leomon said

Soon, Centarumon came galloping to Gennai and Leomon.

"I have found the digimon you've requested"

He moved to the left and saw four different types of digimon walking to Gennai. Two of them were happy that they going to have human partners while the other two have their arms folded glaring at Gennai.

"Perfect, get ready to meet your human partners" Gennai said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reveiwing my story. I have some** **ideas** **with Pokey in the future so stay tune㈇7㈳9**

 **If you still haven't guess who is my favorite digimon and Earthbound character, guess now.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Meeting

 **Digital World**

Gennai's House

In front of Gennai's house were the four digimon:

Bearmon

Dracomon

Impmon

and Lucemon.

"What do you mean 'partners'?" Lucemon said glaring at Gennai

"it means that you're going to have a human partner" Gennai explained

Both Impmon and Lucemon widenen their eyes, while Bearmon and Dracomon were celebrating before giving each other a high five.

Leomon notice the digimons reactions "I will pray for that kid Lucas" he thought

* * *

 **The Nowhere Islands**

Sunshine Forest

Lucas and Claus were playing hide and seek in the forest. Claus was counting while Lucas was hiding. Lucas and Claus are both Twins, the noticable difference is that Lucas has blonde hair and Claus has orange hair and taller than Lucas.

After what happen with "you know who" Claus still has a gun as a hand and a bandage on his right eye. Claus doesn't care and so does Lucas, their glad their together again.

Lucas was finding a place to hide in the forest, he fell upon a bush and jump right into it. Lucas snickered "Claus can never find me here" Unknown to Lucas there was a shadow behind him. The person covered Lucas' eyes causing him to scream before the person cover his mouth.

"wow Claus was right, you don't like surprise attacks" a familiar voice said

Lucas remember that voice, soon the person lets go of him. Lucas turned around and saw his closest friend Ness in front of him smiling.

"Neeeesss!" Lucas screamed hugging him. "What you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to visit my best friend once in a while" Ness grinned ruffling Lucas' hair. "So what are you up too right now?"

"Well _I was_ playing hide and seek with Claus, until _someone_ found me" Lucas said pouting.

Ness blinked "Oh- sorry my bad" scratching the back of his head.

Lucas smiled "it's okay, Claus can never find me"

"really?" A voice said behind Lucas

Both Lucas and Ness widen their eyes and swiftly turned around only seeing nothing but the trees. They made a confused face and turn back around still seeing nothing but trees. Lucas thought of something and Look up seeing Claus in the sky with his jet pack. Ness also looked up an saw Claus flying in he sky. "Seriously, I need to get myself one of those."

"CLAUS, who said its okay for you to use your jetpack" Lucas glared

"I did" Claus replied with smile and flew down.

"Well that's cheating" Lucas said folding his arms

"It is not cheating!" Claus protested

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is no- wait what you doing here?" Claus raised a eyebrow at Ness.

"Oh I came to visit Lucas...and you of course" Ness replied

"Mmm-hmmm when did you came..." Claus stop in the middle of his sentence. Ness and Lucas both blinked at why Claus stop in his sentence. Then they notice arms around Claus' stomach and smiled.

"I found you" the person said

Claus sighed "How many times do I have to tell you not to hug me from behind Ninten."

"But weren't you playing hide and seek?" Ninten questioned

"How did you know I was playing that!?" Claus said looking back at him

"I know everything" Ninten said "Like I know you're blushing right now"

" I am not!" Claus said blushing a little. Both Lucas and Ness started laughing while Claus glaring at them.

"Ninten let go of me"

"No" Ninten said hugging him tighter

"I'm warning you Ninten, let go"

"and I'm warning you that I'm not letting go"

"okay" Claus said activating his jetpack "suit yourself"

VVVSSSSHOOOOSSH!

"wait cl-aaaaaahhhh!"

Lucas and Ness watch Claus flying in the sky with Ninten holding on for dear life.

Claus Flew to the left

then the right

making some circles in the middle

the he flew back down

Ninten let go of Claus loosing his balance and fell down on the ground "Wooaah...that...was...awesome!"

Claus was not just glad that Ninten let go of him, but that he was not scared at all. "He is one courageous kid" he thought

"so what do you guys want to do now" Ness asked

"I can show you around Tazmilly Village, you can meet Feul and-what is that!" Lucas screamed pointing at 4 small objects falling from the sky.

"Lucas I thought you said you master PK stastorm" Ness replied looking a objects hitting the ground causing a small explosion.

"I did- well I think I did" Lucas thinking

"That's not the point, that did not look like star storm to me so what are these?" Claus said getting closer to the objects in the ground.

"Claus be careful" Lucas said worried next to Ness

Claus edged closer to the holes in the ground, soon the object shine in a brilliant bright light. The devices that seemed to be digivices arose from the ground and stared floating.

Ninten groan as he stand back up "what did I miss" Ninten soon widen his eyes as he saw devices floating and Claus right next to them.

Claus was getting ready to shoot the devices but then the 3 of the 4 devices head straight for Lucas, Ness, and Ninten. They all braced for impact but soon the devices stopped right in front if them. They all look at the each other then the devices.

Claus was relived that Lucas and the others were okay. Then he quickly turned around seeing one of tedhe devices in front of him. He was about to shoot it again until he decided to touch it. He reach out for it and grad it and the light dimmed down into its normal light blue color. Then Lucas, Ness, and Ninten did the same thing and held the devices.

"This is a sign" Ninten said

"Your right" Claus said

"That Me and Claus should be together" Ninten finished his sentence

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Claus yelled

"well I don't know what these are for?" Nesss referring to the digivices "Lucas what do you think?"

"Devices to another world?" Lucas said

...

...

...

"Naaah" the three boys said

Then a huge wave came from the river causing all the boys to jump. They all start to run but the force was too strong it suck the boys in the portal.

* * *

 **Digital World**

Native Forest

Dracomon, Bearmon, Impmon, and Lucemon were walking in the forest.

Lucemon sighed and folded his arms "out of all the Digimon why did they choose me; they should know I do not work well with other digimon or humans"

Bearmon who was in the front of the group couldn't help but smile at the angel's comment " when can you learn to forgive and forget Lucemon?"

"I will not forgive and I sure will not forget!" Lucemon snapped "After what that fucking digimon emperor did to the digital world I don't know who to trust anymore!"

"That's exactly my point" Bearmon said turning around looking at Lucemon " Even if you do have trusting issues, I know you can trust your human partner, after all he is chosen to be your partner"

Lucemon continued folding his arms then look up to the sky.

"hey" Dracomon said getting Lucemon's attention "I'm not sure this will make you feel better but the one who is, Impmon's partner you know not to trust him"

"Oh I know that" Lucemon said " after what a backstory Gennai told us we have no reason not to trust those two"

Impmon glared at Lucemon "your just jealous that my partner is a badass and yours is not"

"Actually no, because Gennai told me that my partner is the strongest out of the four of them" Lucemon grinned.

Impmon frowned, he doesn't like to be the weakest.

Both Dracomon and Bearmon sweatdroped "Here we go again"

But the fight didn't lasted a minute when they all saw a bright light in the sky. Then the four humans called from the sky and landed in a pile in front of the Digimon.

...

...hey...

...wake...up

Claus groaned and open his eye. He tried to get up but he got weighed down, he turned around noticing the Ness, Ninten, and Lucas are on top of him unconscious as well. He cursed under his breath that he know he won't be moving any time soon.

"Hey"

Claus slowly turned around noticing the four Digimon in front of him. "Are you okay?" Bearmon said. Claus blinked twice after seeing the bear talk. "More importantly what happened to your right eye?"

Impmon gasped after what Bearmon said "it's him"

Impmon ran toward Claus. Claus snapped out of his thoughts as he see the imp running towards him.

"oh hell no.." Claus muttered as he shoved the three boys off his back

All the boys landed on there backs. They all started to wake up and look infront of them seeing Bearmon, Dracomon, and Lucemon. Both Ninten and Ness quickly flipped over.

"Wooooaaah..." Ninten and Ness said

Lucas flipped over and look at Lucemon and started to smile. Lucemon surprisingly smiled back at Lucas but soon the smile faded as he saw Claus glaring at him.

Lucemon ignored the twin's glared and look back at Lucas "Your name wouldn't happen to be Lucas?"

"Y-yes.." Lucas awnsered back

"Ninten" Dracomon said pointing at Ninten

"Ness" Bearmon said

Both Ninten and Ness slowly nodded causing the two digimon to gasped

"And that means your Claus" Impmon said looking at Claus

"yeah, so what" Claus said folding his arms

"Because you are the new digidestined" Impmon said "And I'm your Digimon partner"

"huh?" Claus said raising an eyebrow

"yep he's right" Bearmon said gathering everyone's attention. "We're your partners"

"I'm Bearmon, and in your partner Ness"

"I'm Dracomon, and I'm Ninten's partner"

"I'm Impmon, and I'm your partner Claus"

"My name is Lucemon, and I am Lucas' partner"

"thanks for the introduction, but how are we going to get out of here?" Claus asked Bearmon. "You need to ask Gennai that." Bearmon said

"Gennai?" Ness questioned "He is our closest friend to us and the other digidestined" Dracomon explained.

"O-other digidestined" Lucas stuttered "No need to threat, there are very nice people you'll fit right in" Bearmon said

"So off to Gennai's house" Dracomon said leading the way being follow by everyone except Lucas and Lucemon.

Lucas has his hand on his arm doing the shy pose. Lucemon put his hand on his shoulder "don't worry Lucas, you be fine" Lucas smiled back at Lucemon

Claus realized something and turned around seeing Lucemon hand on Lucas' shoulder. "Keep your hands away from my little brother..."

* * *

 **Next time...**

 **Ness: Wow who would know that a game of hide and go seek can get you a digimon partner.**

 **Claus: I find that a little too weird in my part, anyway what's this guys deal**

 **Bearmon: Oh no that's Tyrannomon he must think we're coming in his territory for treason**

 **Lucas: But we're not**

 **Ninten: Hey Dino head you better think twice before attacking us, you're not even strong to beat me!**

 **Ness: Stop it Ninten, you'll make him angry**

 **Tyrannomon: Raaaawwwr**

 **Lucemon: Too late**

 **Everyone: Next time- Dinosaur Battle**

 **Claus: Seriously Ninten, next time keep your mouth shut**

 **Dracomon: Dracomon digivolve to...**


	3. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOODNESS!**

 **I've been gone from this site for over six months**

 **I deeply apologize for anyone who was waiting for a new chapter**

 **That fact is that I'm still in school so I don't have alot if free time to finish this chapter**

 **BUT SCHOOL WILL NOT STOP ME FROM WRITING MY FANFICTIONS**

 **Except if I have a lot of homework...**

 **But here's the next chapter Sorry for the wait people㈶9**

 **ENJOY!㈳6㈳6㈳6㈳9**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dinosaur Battle

Gennai's House

Gennai is drinking his tea in his peaceful dining room. The peace was interrupted by a knock on the door at his door.

"come in" Gennai said taking another sip of his tea.

His front door open revealing Leomon who enter Gennai's home. "I have been informed that the new digidestined is in the digital world and had met their partners"

"Well that's good" Gennai said "where are they now?"

"They're at the Native forest heading here as we speak "

* * *

Native Forest

Ness, Ninten, Lucas, Claus, and their Digimon are walking through the forest. Some of the forest digimon are staring at them or giving them looks.

Lucas noticed some of the stares of the digimon and frowned "Why are they staring at us" he whispered to Lucemon.

"well it's been almost a year since the digidestined came to the digital world, I bet they forgot how a human look like" Lucemon awnsered.

"Well its uncomfortable" Claus said putting his hands in his pockets. Ninten nodded "the last time I was stared like this is when I brought a dozen on oreo packs to school.

The twins and laughed a little by Ninten's commnent that caused him to blush a little.

Bearmon smiled at th kids laughter and look up to Ness. He was noticeably quiet which was concerning Bearmon. He then noticed his eyes were purple and glowing, he gasped as he saw the PSI power in action.

Ness was trying to read the minds of the digimon who were staring at him.

"are these the new digidestined?"

"What up with the kid with the metallic arm?"

"Never thought to see Lucemon of all digimon with a human."

"That kid with the backpack is kinda fat?"

...

Ness tightened his fist in anger by that last comment. He wanted to PK fire that Orgemon to oblivion.

"Ness?"

Ness snapped out of his thoughts and look down at his partner.

"Yeah?"

"Is it true that you can use...PSI?"

Ness blinked at the Bear's question. 'How did he know I can use PSI?"

"I was just wondering that's all" Bearmon said innocently

"Well-"

"Hey come on guys, let's not keep Gennai waiting" Dracomon said cutting ness off. "I know a shortcut"

Lucemon, Bearmon, and Impmon crossed their arms and raised there eyebrows.

Dracomon sweatdropped at the digimon's reactions "What?"

"The last time you said you know a shortcut, we ended up in the dark area" Lucemon said

"Hey, I got us to File city did I!" Dracomon said proving a point

"Yeah, alive" Bearmon replied

"Hey, so what if there were some flaws in the directions, he got you to you destination" Ninten said defending his partner.

Dracomon smiled warmly to his partner. Nitnen gave a cheeky grin in return.

"Okay, if you know the way Lead us" Impmon said

"Okay, follow me" Dracomon said leading the way

Ninten was following his partner, while the others were looking at each other and follow them.

* * *

Kamiya Apartemet

After the defeat of MaloMyostismon it's during the summertime , and the digidestined is out of school. The father is out to work, and the mother went out shopping, leaving Tai and Kari home by themselves.

Kari is in the bedroom on the computer, and Tai is in the living room watching a soccer game. This is the championship between his favorite team and his least favorite team. He was waiting for this moment for a long time. But of course, the greatest moment in soccer history was interrupted by a little sister.

"Tai get over here, it's Gennai!" Kari yelled from the bedroom

Tai was about to go to his bedroom until he realize he is missing an very very VERY important game to him.

"The digital world will be fine" Tai thought going back to the couch. He then made a immediate stop "What am I saying, it's been a year, what could be wrong , screw the soccer game. Tai made his way to his bedroom opened the door seeing the older version of Gennai.

"Greeting bearer of Courage and Light, what brings you here?"

Both Tai and Kari sweardropped

"What brings you here Gennai" Kari said "Is there something wrong with the digital world?"

"Surprisingly no, I'm just informing you that there are new digidestined in the digital world." Gennai said smiling

"That's it? " Tai said raising an eyebrow

"Yes, and I want you two to have the honor of meeting them"

"Honor?" Tai said

"Precisely, these children are very special" Gennai said "more special than Kari even"

"More special than me?" Kari scoffed crossing her arms "I gotta see it to believe it" Tai laughed a little and covered his mouth as she looked at him.

"Until then farewell" Gennai said disappearing

Kari is heading towards the computer holding her digivice up.

"Umm what are you doing?" Tai ask walking towards her "I'm going to see how special these new digidestined are"

"But no one is special than my little sister" Tai grinned hugging her. Kari hugged back and smiled "Thanks big bro...but I'm still going."

"Then I'm going with you"

DIGI-PORT OPEN!

* * *

Fossil Canyon

"YYaarrgg!"

"Ugggh" Tai said rubbing his head

"Tai!"

"Huh?" Tai turned around seeing his Digimon partner running to him

"Agumon!" Tai said hugging his Digimon "long time no see"

Kari sat up seeing Gatomon sitting in front of her. "Kari!"

Kari hugged Gatomon.

"Tai I'm glad you came look" Agumon said pointing at the four children and Digimon from the distance facing a Tyranamon.

"Hey that could be the new digidestined Gennai was talking about. Kari said

"Let's see how they handle this" Tai said folding his arms.

* * *

"Come on Dracomon, tell him we are not his enemies. Bearmon said a little uncomfortable

Tyrannomon growled at the bears comment " You came to threaten my territory. "

"No its not like that" Dracomon said "We came here to-"

Tyrannomon stomped his foot causing everyone to jump "Enough with your lies, your going to regret coming here"

Really?" Claus said transforming his arm to a cannon "Take that!" He fire a white beam from the cannon

Tyrannomon swifly dodge the beam. Unfortunately, the beam is heading toward Tai and Kari. Their eyes widen and ducked under the rocks when the beam pased them causing an explosion.

"Dammit" Claus gritted his teeth

"Blase Blast!" Tyrannomon fired a intense fire blaze

The children gasped and run in different directions as the attack hit the ground.

"That's it!" Bearmon said running towards Tyrannomon "Karate Fist"Bearmon Karate chopped Tyrannomon only getting fling back.

"G Shurunen" Dracomon fore a beam from his mouth.

"Bada-boom" Impmon throw a fire ball

Tyrannomon blocked both the attacks with his arms and grinned. "That's the best got"

Lucemon sighed and put his hands together "Grand Cross"

The high temperature cross hit Tyrannomon hard sending him back alot.

"You were saying?" Lucemon smirked

Tyrannomon growled loudly "Blase Blast"

The blaze attack was heading towads Lucas.

WATCH OUT!" Ninten said pushing Lucas out of the way

Oof" Lucas hif the ground, he quickly got up turned around seeing Ninten about to gwtvhit bu the blast, but Dracomon came in from of Ninten starting to glow.

"Don't hurt Ninten" Dracomon threaten. Ninten's digivice was reacting, but Ninten didn't notice when he saw Dracomon figure changing.

 **Dracomon digivolve to...Coredramon!**

Lucas gasped and step back a little seeing Coredramon towering over him

"Lucas!"

Lucas turned around seeing Claus and Ness running to him.

"You okay?" Claus askes helping him up

"Yeah I'm fine"

What happened to Dracomon?" Ness said staring at Coredramon

"He digivolve"

The three boys turned to Lucemon "Digivolve?"

The blue Dragon growled at Tyrannomon and he growled back. Coredramon looked similar to Dracomon except for the height and the darker blue skin color.

"Blaze Blast"

The blaze attack made a direct hit at Coredramon causing a huge explosion at impact. Tyrannomon grinned but his grinned faded when he saw Coredramon emerging from the smoke charging toward him.

"Strike Bomber" Coredramon slammed his tail into Tyrannomon stomach causing him to hit a wall making some huge rocks to fall on top of him.

"Us Digimon can digivolve on two ways" Bearmon explained "One way is the power of the digital world and the other way-"

"Comes from you" Lucemon stated

Ninten was watching is disbelief as he saw his Digimon partner beating the crap out of Tyrannomon.

"So does that mean you can digivolve too?" Ness asked. Bearmon nodded

"Welcome to the digital world" Impmon said

Claus looed away for my the battle untill he saw some unfamiliar figures. He glanced at Lucas and Ness before dahsing ahead Canyon. Lucas and Ness flinched aa Claus dashed ahead. "Claus wait!" Lucas was about to run after him until Ness held home back.

Tyrannomon emerged from the rocks, badly wounded until he saw Claus running toward the canyon. "Not...so...fast..." He was about to do hir 'blaze blast' attack until Coredramon came infront of him. The red dinosaur growled once more until he saw Coredramon's horns glowing.

"G-Shurunes II" Coredramon fired a laser beam form his mouth at Tyrannomon. Tyrannomon let out a huge roar being hears miles away until being turned into data. The attack cause a huge explosion causing Ninten to fall backwards toward Lucas and Ness landes inches away from them. The two boys helps Ninten up "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah" Ninten brushed off his clothes "So what happened to Dino head anyway"

"He was destroyed" Lucemon said

Ninten quickly looked at Coredramon then back to Lucemon "D-Destroyed...?"

"But don't worry Digimon do reborn once they are destroyed, so its not like their gone forever" Bearmon said

Ninten sighed in relief until giving a cheeky grin "Did you guys see that, there was combat, explosions, if it wasn't for Coredramo-" Ninten tuned around to Coredramon when he saw him glow and shrink back to Dracomon. "...What just happen?"

"We don't stay at Champion form forever Ninten, soon enough we will run out of power to maintain that form and go back to a previous form. Dracomon explained.

Ninten smiled " I don't care, what you did wa awesome Dracomon" Dracomon started to blush a little "But I got my power from you Ninten and your digivice" Ninten fished out his digivolve from his shorts and stared at it "Once I digivolve the digivice will glow representing the power you gave me to digivolve" Ninten nodded then started to look around "Hey, where's Claus?"

* * *

"Well then, I'm impressed" Tai smiled "Gennai picked some good digidestined."

"Yeah if it hasn't been for that kid with the bandana, that other kid would have been seriously injured." Kari said staring at Lucas

Tai blinked as he stared at the children "Wait were there four of them" Kari blinked too "Yeah, one of them is missing"

Gatomon's ears twitched as she heard a small rock tip over. She glanced over her shoulder and gasped "Where did you come from!"

Tai, Kari and Agumon quickly turned around seeing Claus crossing his arms

"What are you two doing?'

" No the real question is what are _you_ doing?" Tai asked walking toward Claus "How you got up here?"

"That's none of your damn business!" Claus glared at Tai. "Were You spying on is?"

"No, we were observing totally different" Tai sais confidently

"What he means to say is that we are digidestined too" Kari showed her digivice, Tai did he same "Gennai told is about you and your friends and want us to meet you"

"So you were spying on us!" Claus glaring at Kari

"Uhhhh Gennai maybe, but we was just informed" Kari sweatdropped. Gatomon leaped infont of her partner hissed while showing her claws "You better watch where you stepping"

Kari notice the eye patch on Claus' right eye "What happened to your eye?"

Claus turned around starting to walk away but soon stopped.

"Since you say you're not spying on us can, can you do us a favor?"

Tai and Kari looked at each other then back to Claus "Sure what you need?" Tai ask

"Can you show us how to get to Gennai's house becuase I don't think Dracomon know where he's going"

"Sure" Kari awnser

"And one more thing" Claus turns around glaring at both Kari and Tai "STAY. AWAY. FROM. MY. BROTHER.

* * *

 **Next time...**

 **Bearmon: my home is getting invade by BlackGarurmon**

 **Ness: And he's no friendly wolf**

 **Ninten: not even Coredramon can take him**

 **Lucas: Come on guys, let's not give up hope. Think about Bearmon's friends**

 **Tai: Speak of the devil**

 **Everyone: Next time-Beast vs Beast**

 **Claus: Who knew Ness had it in him**

 **Bearmon: Bearmon digivolve to...**

* * *

Bonus content

 **K-fanfics:** Okay Claus we need to talk

 **Claus:** What is it?

 **K-fanfics:** We all can agree that you love your brother right?

 **Claus:** Right...?

 **K-Fanfics:** But can you hold back on the "Stay away from my brother " thing at the end of every chapter

 **Claus:** Why? It's only been two chapters?

 **K-fanfics:** I know but soon its going to get old and won't sound good any more

 **Claus:** Fine.

 **K-fanfics:** Don't worry I'll watch over Lucas. *anger slowly rises* And if something happens even if I'm not expecting it SO HELP ME I WILL-! *bangs fist on table*

 **Claus:** Woah easy there. Great now I gotta watch over two people


	4. Chapter 3

**Oh I want to make a quick shout out for: SaraJama95 for following/favorite my story. Thanks girl! Really means a lot. Hope you like this chapter. This is one of the longest chapters I've ever written.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

 **K-fanfics: Wow. I forgot to out a disclaimer on this story too. I am terrible at this:(**

 **Lucas: No your not :)**

 **Claus: Yes she is**

 **Lucas: *glares at Claus***

 **K-fanfics: its okay guys. *ahem* I do not own Digimon nor Earthbound, but I own this story :)**

 **Ness: Nice**

 **K-fanfics: And who will be my victim on saying it the next chapter**

 **Claus: nope.**

 **K-fanfics: Lucas?**

 **Lucas: Sure :)**

 **K-fanfics: And this is why you're my favorite Earthbound character *ruffles hair***

 **Claus Ness Ninten: HEY!**

 **K-fanfics: oops, enjoy the chapter everyone;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Beast vs. Beast**

Fossil Canyon

"Where could he run off too?" Lucas said while looking around panicky "It's not like his to run off like that, could something happen to him, what if-"

"Calm down Lucas." Ness put both of his hand on Lucas' shoulder.

Lucemon stared in amazement at his partner's reaction. By the disappearance of his closest relative can be too much for him to handle. After all it happened to him.

"There he is" Ninten siad breaking the rookie's thoughts.

Claus was walking down on some rocks while being followed by Tai and Kari. Claus realized something and put his metallic left hand in his pocket.

"Claus!"

Claus blinked after hearing his name and see his young brother running at him "Lucas wait-ooof!"

Tai, Kari, and their Digimon stepped back a little after seeing Claus getting tackled. "Dude, your okay?" Tai asked.

"You got me worried Claus, why you ran off like that" Lucas said while sitting on Claus' stomach.

"It's okay Lucas, just first get off of me."

Lucas tilted his head then realised the position he is in. "Oh sorry." Lucas said getting off of Claus. Claus slowly got up on his feet still recovering from the sudden tackle. "I found these two spying on us, they said-"

"We were not spying, we just happen to fall upon this location." Tai explained

"Their digidestined." Claus finished his sentence sarcastically.

"You're digidestined?" Lucas asked a little uneasy seeing new faces.

"Yes, my name is Kari, and this is my partner Gatomon."

"It's very nice to me you" Gatomon greeted. "Who's your partner?"

Lucas turned around pointing at Lucemon "Lucemon is my partner."

Gatomon's eyes widen as she see the angel Digimon infront of her. Kari noticed her partner's reaction "What's wrong?" Gatomon snapped out of her thoughts "n-nothing, I just never seen a Lucemon before. I thought that most Lucemons hate humans."

"Not all of them." Lucas said with a sheepish smile.

Lucemon sighed and turned his back on Lucas crossing his arms.

Kari returned Lucas' comment with a smile "Do you mind introducing your friends to me." Lucas blinked and blush a little "S-sure."

As Lucas and Kari are walking down ther rocks, Claus and Tai followed down as well. "I never got your name." Claus asked

"Tai, what's yours?"

"Claus"

"Well Claus, good luck being a digidestined. Memory serves me, it's not easy."

As they reaches the bottom Claus saw his brother introducing their friends to Kari. 'Didn't I told her to stay away from Lucas'.

"Soooo, who's the older twin?"

Claus blink and turn to Tai "Me."

"Make sense. Your brother is very find of you. Remind me of my close friend's little brother."

Claus was shocked after what he heard. There is someone who is similar to Lucas? He was about to ask more about his 'close friend's little brother', but got cut off.

"What your heading to Gennai's house? But his house is no where around here." Kari said.

"Dracomon!"

Dracomon flinched after hearing his name from Lucemon, Bearmon, and Impmon. "I didn't finish showing my shortcut!"

Dracomon fell upon the wall where the shortcut he was talking about is located. He then began to remove some rocks in a certain pile infront of the wall. "Where is it, where is it,...HERE!" He beagan to move rocks until he fell upon a white portal swirling in a circle motion.

The digidestined crowded around Dracomon seeing the portal.

"Dracomon. What. Is. That." Lucemon asked.

"My shortcut." Dracomon said proudly crossing his arms.

Ninten stared in amazement at the portal infront if him. "How did you know it was here?"

Dracomon smiled while scratching the back of his head. "Long story, but now it's not the time. Let's Go!" Dracomon ran into the portal and disappeared.

Everyone blinked after seeing what happened to the dragon Digimon. Ninten slowly walk to the portal and took a deep breath. "Here's we Go!" Ninten ran through the portal.

"Ummm, I used PK teleport in the past, but this makes me very uncomfortable." Ness said taking a step back.

'PK teleport?' Tai thought 'what's that?'

"Well that's your lost, whether or not this will take me to Gennai, I will give him a piece of my mind for dragging me into this mess." Claus threaten as he walked through the portal. "I'm with you" Impmon said jumping through the portal.

Tai and Kari looked at each other then turns around at Ness and Lucas. "Look whether your coming or not we'll let you know what Gennai said."

Lucas blinked at that comment "N-no, we're coming right Ness?"

"Yeah, just this is still new to me."

Tai grinned "okay see you there" Tai and his sister walked through the portal followed by Agumon and Gatomon.

Ness walked up to the portal with Bearmon besides him "You ready?"

"I was born ready!"

Ness smiled and walk through the portal.

Lucas inspected the portal "Lucemon, your ready?" Lucemon walked next to him and nodded.

"Okay then let's go."

* * *

 **Gennai's House**

Lucas and Lucmeon came out of the portal and see a beautiful wooden home infront of them.

"This is Gennai's place alright. For once Dracomon's shortcut didn't backfire." Lucemon said while crossing his arms.

"Hmmm, where is everyone?"

Lucemon inspected the place then noticed Claus yelling at Gennai from inside a window. He tapped in Lucas' shoulder and pointed at the window.

"Uh-oh..."

* * *

"C-claus calm down!" Ninten said holding him back from the shoulders.

Ness sighed and put his hands on his pocket. _"I expected this to happen"_ he said telepathically.

 _"Don't be a smart ass, you heard me said it didnt you."_

Ness turned to Claus and glared at him, he forgot Claus can read his mind as well.

Gennai was simply smiling while Leomon was behind him about to withdraw his sword from his back. Both Leomon and Gennai turned around after hearing a door slide open, and see Lucas and Lucemon waking in.

"Now that everyone is here I would like to apologize for the sudden appearance here, but we need your help fellow 'PSI users' ." Gennai said

The four psychics froze after hearing "PSI users".

"PSI users?" Tai and Kari said.

"Yes, you see these four boys here weas chosen to use the most powerful psychic and telepathic moves call PSI." Gennai explained.

"Okay slow your roll grandpa." Ness interrupted "How you know we use PSI?"

"Let's just say I was keeping an eye on you."

Claus growled showing his chimera teeth "How were you-"

Before Claus could finish his sentence he heard the door open. Everyone looked at the door seeing a Falcomon panting out of breath.

Bearmon gasped and ran to the Digimon "Falcomon!"

Falcomon didn't say anything and as about to collapse but Bearmon caught him "what happened?"

"Our... village...is in danger..."

Bearmon eyes widen "What!?"

* * *

 **Snowstorm Village**

The village was at the top of the mountain in the digital world. The village, in its name is I now for its snowstorms that comes often. Usually the village should have some Digimon outside playing in the snow, but most of them are staying in their homes.

But then...

There were a group of four meteormons walking through the village. The out of nowhere there was a black beam that struck them. 3 of the our meteormons were unconscious while one was still conscious. His vision was blurring from the impact and the snow , but he manage to see a big black Digimon infront of him.

The Digimon resembles a Garurumon but it was black with white stripes. The wolf simply grinned and formed another beam from its mouth. The meteormon got up and was about to get some help but the beam hit him and the other three destroying them into data.

The Digimon simply chuckle.

* * *

 **Gennai's House**

"How are we suppose the get there." Bearmon muttered "It can take days to bet there, we might be too late"

Impmon glanced at Dracomon "You know any shortcuts there?"

"Nope"

Bearmon look down at the floor in defeat, but Ness but his hand on the bear's shoulder.

"We're never too late" Ness grinned "I know a shortcut" Bearmon look up at Ness "do you even know where the Snowstorm village is?"

"Not a clue, but I can at least try to get there."

Bearmon smiled warmly at his human partner.

"Alright, um, I should do this outside." Ness slide open the door and walked out followed by Bearmon.

The rest for he children and their Digimon watched throuht the window looking at Ness.

"Bearmon, hold my hand" Bearmon simply nodded and hold his hand. Ness took a deep breath and said:

PK TELEPORT ALPHA!

Bearmon watched in awe as a blue portal appeared infront of them. Then Ness ran straight through the portal.

Ta, Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon's jaws dropped after what they witnessed.

What the fuck juts happen. Where did he go?" Tai asked Ninten Lucas and Claus.

"Hopefully to Bearmon's village" Claus said

"So that what you mean by PSI?" Kari asked Gennai

Gennai nodded "Yes."

Then out of nowhere the portal appeared again causing Taichi to jump a little. Ness came out of the portal holding Bearmon' hand. Ness was skidding on the ground with some flames behind him. He was completely black and cover in soot with Bearmon. They both shake off the soot.

"Well..." Ninten asked

Ness was still dusting off his shirt then turn to the window. "Yep, I made it to his village."

"Then why are you back here?" Tai raised his eyebrow

"Well, I manage to hit a tree, follow by a big black Digimon. I panicked and PK teleport back here."

Claus snickered "Typical Ness."

"I'm going back and you're coming with me." Ness demenaded while pointing at the window

"Fine." Claus shrugged

"I don't see why not." Lucas said

"You can count me in!" Ninten raised fist in he air

"You can count me out." Tai said about to leave "Not going to risk myself burning into a crisp."

Kari smiled "I'll go through the portal with you, apparently my brother is a chicken."

As Tai reached the door he quickly turned around and glared at Kari "Excuse me?"

Ninten made some chiken noises. Tai eye twitch "why you-" Then he glance at Ness "You better hope I don't get burned into a crisp."

Ness laughed a little and sweatdropped after what happened.

* * *

 **Snowstorm Village**

BlackGarurumon was sniffing on the snow showing skid marks to pick up a certain scent. He remember when a boy and his Bearmon came out of nowhere and knock him off his balance when he was about to destroy a group of snowagumons. He growled in anger as he couldn't pick p the scent because of the snow.

As he turned around a blue portal appear behind him. Then the first ones to come out as Bearmon and Ness who was still skidding on the snow with some fames behind him. Then the rest of the digidestined appeared from the portal. Ninten, Lucas, and Claus and their Digimon were able to maintain their balance, Kari and Gatomon maintain it very slowly, but Tai and Agumon sliped and fell on their backs.

Kari laughted a little by Tai's clumsiness, but when she turned around she also saw Ness and Bearmon laying on theri backs. Soon her eyes widen in horror as she saw a big black Digimon infront if them. "Guys we may have a problem."

Ness open his eyes, and his vision was still blurry. He turned to his right and see Bearmon shivering in fear. He turn back around and looked up seeing big yellow eyes looking at them. "Wah!" Ness jumped up to his feet.

"You! Your the two you who hit me before." The black Digimon glared at them.

"Well you see-" Ness' explaination got cut off as he saw BlackGarurmon forming a black beam from his mouth. "Watch out!" Bearmon said shoving Ness out of the way. The black beam hit the very spot when Ness ans Bearmon was standing at.

"Well, I supposed explaining won't do anything ." Ness said glaring at BlackGarurmon .

BlackGarurmon grinned and made a loud howl.

Claus blinked "Uh that's not a good sign."

Then from behind where BlackGarurmon was standing multiple Vilemons came flying in to the scene.

Ninten's jaw dropped "You gotta be kidding me!"

The black wolf Digimon smiled "Attack."

The Vilemons said their battle crys and charge foward.

The digidestined took a step back until Gatomon sprinted on all four. She then jumped infront of a Vilemon and curled her fist "Lightning Paw", the punch instantly destroyed the Vilemon into data. "Wow." Lucas said impress by what happened. Kari smiled "Yeah, Gatomon is actually a Champion Digimon."

"Well she going to need some help." Tai hold up his digivice.

 **"Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!"**

"Wait how you did that." Ninten asked while fishing out his digivice. When he got his digivice he hold it up, then the screen started to light up.

 **"Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon!"**

Ninten grinned as he saw his partner digivolve again. Coredramon and Greymon were standing next to each other staring at the Vilemons. "Nova Blast!" "G-shurunes II" The two attacks destroy multiple Vilemons and cause smoke to appear. One Vilemon appear smoke and was about to attack when Gatomon jumped up in front of him. The Vilemon winden his eyes as he saw the feline Digimon infront of him curling her paw into a fist. "Lightning Paw"

One of them a came from behind Kari. Lucas gasped and got out his mystical stick.

SMMMAAAAASSSH

Kari flinch and turn around seeing one of the Vilemon flying away scared. She then referred back k Lucas seeing him holding a golden looking stick in his right hand. Lucas was glaring at the Vilemon then look back to Kari and smiled "You okay?"

Kari nodded. Now Kari is the one who is impressed. She was not expecting Lucas to protect her like that. Then she gasped and another one was coming from behind Lucas. She was about to warn him until she was it turn into data. Kari blinked and noticed Lucemon holding a small purple sword. Lucas turned around and smiled at Lucemon. Lucemon frowned but then smiled a little bit. For once Lucmeon is showing a sweet side.

"Bada-boom!" Impmon thorw a fire ball at the Vilemon. The Vilemon didn't flinch but got even more angry. Impmon growled and form fireballs on both of his hands. Then out of nowhere a bolt of thunder appear above the Vilemon zapping him completely. Impmon made a confused face, then turned around seeing Claus pointing a yellow sword at the Vilemon. Claus smiled a little and nodded and put away his sword. When he did that the thunder stop and destroyed the Vilemon into data.

BlackGarurmon snickered while circling Ness and Bearmon. "You got a lot of nerve on coming back here."

Bearmon glared "Do you thinks I care, you attacking my village. My home."

BlackGarurmon stopped and stared at Bearmon "And I don't care because you can't defeat me."

"Oh yeah-ooof!" Bearmon got swipe by the Wolf's paw and landed a few feet away from Ness.

"Bearmon!" Ness exclaimed then turns back to the black Wolf. "Why you- PK FIRE!"

Ness shot a bolt of fire towards BlackGarurmon. The wolf was surprised and jump back as he saw the fire blocking his path. Ness took the time to run to Bearmon's aid.

"Bearmon you okay?" Ness help Bearmon up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Bearmon groaned.

BlackGarurmon jumped over the flames and sprints toward Ness and Bearmon "That's it!"

BlackGarurmon started forming a black beam from its mouth. Bearmon stood infront of Ness protecting him. Until a white wolf came from behind them and tackle BlackGarurmon down in the snow. Ness and Bearmon stared at the white wolf Digimon until hey notice someone was riding on it. The person turned around and stared at them "you guys okay?" Ness and Bearmon nodded.

"Hey Matt!"

Ness and Bearmon turns around seeing Tai waving at them.

"Matt?" Ness said turning to the blonde.

Then a Vilemon came from behind Ness and was about to attack.

"Hands of Fate!"

A orange beam pierced through the Vilemon destroying it instantly. Ness turned back around be seeing an angel holding a boy in his hands. "And TK too." Kari said smiling.

"TK?" Bearmon said

"Gennai's said you guys were heading up here so he call us to come and help you guys." Matt explained.

Ness smiled "Thanks, if you guys hadn't come, we would have been finished. Now let's attack him together."

Soon Coredramon and Greymon came up behind them. With Gatomon on Greymon's head.

BlackGarurmon got up and notice the five champions infront of him. The Champion chuckle again. "Do you really think you can defeat me."

Then out of nowhere BlackGarurmon sprinted toward Coredramon "Howling Blaster!" Coredramon didn't react fast enough and got blasted with it sending him back and landed on his stomach. Then he glowed and de-digivolved back to Dracomon.

"On no, Dracomon!" Ninten exclaimed.

BlackGarurmon smiled and sprinted towards Greymon and Gatomon. He leap in the air and slash his claws at Greymon causing him to fall over. Gatomon jump and curled her paw "Lightning Paw!'

"Howling Blaster!"

Gatomon gaspes as the blue flames hit her and fell on the snow.

The black wolf turned to Bearmon. "Howling Blaster!" Bearmon was bracing himself until he notice Ness jumped infront of him. Bearmon gasped as saw Ness got blasted away from impact and landed next to Dracomon and Ninten. Bearmon widen his eyes then glared in anger and turn to BlackGarurmon.

Claus widen his eye "Woah, Ness..."

Ness got up and rubbed his head a little. Tai came to him and help him up. "Ness you okay?"

"Yeah, is Bearmon okay...huh?" Ness noticed his pocket as glowing and took out his digivice. Soon Bearmon stared to glow and BlackGarurmon shields his eyes.

 **"Bearmon digivolve to... Grizzlymon!"**

"Woah, he did it. Bearmon digivolve." Dracomon said.

* * *

 ** _Grizzlymon_**

 ** _Dracomon: He may be the Bearmon we know but now he's in fighting mode. Even thought most Grizzlymons don't start fights once it's angry you can forget about it. With his Maul Attack he strikes down his opponent with his front paws by a body slam!_**

* * *

Girzzlymon has dark purple fur with some white fur on his neck and the middle of his back. He also has a crescent moon on his forehead and some big red paws with some metallic claws on his front.

Grizzlymon red eyes glared at BlackGarurmon and stared to growled. BlackGarurmon widen his eyes then smile again. "So you digivolve finally, now the real battle begins."

"Howling Blaster!"

Grizzlymon swifly dodge as the flames connect to some trees knocking them over. Grizzlymon charged foward "Crescent Dawn!" Grizzlymon swifly slash his left claw at BlackGarurmon.

"Aaaarrrgh!" BlackGarurmon was send back but maintain his balance.

"Do you want us to help out?" TK ask

"No." Ness said getting everyone's attention. "This is Grizzlymon's battle."

Grizzlymon charge foward tackling BlackGarurmon sending him back further. "Maul Attack!" Grizzlymon bite down on BlackGarurmon's front legs. BlackGarurmon cried in pain and noticed Grizzlymon doing a front flip and about to do a body slam with his front claws. When Grizzlymon made contact the entire ground shocked and pieces of it fly everywhere.

Angemon and Garurumon dodge some of the debris flying everywhere.

Ness edge closer the Grizzlymon to see what happened. Then Grizzlymon took some steps back saw some data flying up in the sky. "He's finished." Grizzlymon said.

"Alright!' Ninten put his fist in the air.

Ness smiled at his Champion Digimon partner. Grizzlymon walk over to Ness and de-digivolved back to Bearmon and hugged Ness. "Thank you Ness."

Ness smiled and hugged back "Your welcome."

"So you guys are the new digidestined Gennai as talking about." Matt asked.

"Yep I am Ninten and my partner Dracomon." Dracomon waves.

"My name is Ness, and you should know my partner Bearmon." Bearmon smiled at them

"I'm Claus, and this is Impmon."

"My name is Lucas and this is my partner Lucemon." Lucmeon waved.

Bearmon noticed something and elbow Dracomon. Bearmon whisper "Is it just me, or is Lucmeon getting more friendlier to Lucas."

"We should be heading home now, it's starting to get late." Kari said

The four physics eyes widen.

Tai notice their reactions and raised his eyebrow. "What?"

Ness scratched the back of his head "Umm, I don't know we could get home."

Tai blinked "I beg your pardon?"

Lucas nervously laughed "You see we're not from your world."

"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaimed.

* * *

 **Next time...**

 **Tai: What's wrong with him?**

 **Lucas: Oh no, Claus is still gettinnig nightmares from his past.**

 **TK: What happened in his past ?**

 **Lucas: ... I don't want to talk about it.**

 **Impmon: What do you think your doing messing with my partner!**

 **Everyone: Next time: Nightmare chaos**

 **Claus : Why must you remind me of that...**

 **Impmon: Impmon digivolve to...**

* * *

 **Bonus content**

 **K-fanfics: Thanks Claus for keeping your promise**

 **Claus: Yeah Yeah, but what is this crap now about nightmare chaos.**

 **K-fanfics: I want to make a chapter that really catches the readers attention.**

 **Claus: Well this did, I didn't sign up for this. I don't like it.**

 **K-fanfics: awwwww ... sorry *crying***

 **Claus: ...oh shit.**

 **Lucas: Claus! What did you do!**

 **Claus: Nothing , I just didn't like the next chapter.**

 **Ness: dude, there are some things you don't want to say to the author. Especially K-FANFICS!**

 **Ninten: Yeah, apologize man.**

 **Claus: You too! Fine. K-fanfics I'm sorry for criticizing you.**

 **K-fanfics: you mean it...**

 **Claus: yes.**

 **K-fanfics: *hugs Claus* thanks Claus. I promise this chapter won't be bad.**

 **Claus: *bones cracking* gaaaah! My ribs. MY RIBS!**

 **Ness: Wow, who know she was that strong.**

 **Lucas: only when she's happy.**


End file.
